


In The Park

by Blackfox1200



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, im really bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackfox1200/pseuds/Blackfox1200
Summary: Rantaro is the boy that all the girls want but what happens when he finds some that he wants. Finally finding the one he wants and he somehow doesn't get her name or anything about her but her phone. Once they do meet again, they just might start something with some drama of course.





	1. Chapter 1

Rantaro POV  
I always thought that high school be fun and a great place to meet people. But I was dead wrong, the only thing that I end up getting is a bunch of girls chasing me around and following me home like stalkers. It is creepy, and I have no idea why they do this. I’ve been told it’s because of how I look but I don’t really see what they mean, I’m just a regular guy with no special qualities. I have a small group of close friends. My closest friend is Shuichi we met freshmen year in one of our classes and we just clicked. He is quiet, but he will give you his honest opinion and compared to the others that will lie just to get closer to me it was nice to have someone so honest.  
Everything was fine that day of school, as a matter of fact there were no girl problems today so I’m hoping that everything stays this good. Because I had such a good day I decided to take a walk in the nearby park. I was a beautiful day and taking a stroll was so nice and not having to worry about anything and at this moment I was at peace. At that moment it sounded like a piano was play exactly what I was feeling, so it was to investigate where it as coming from. To my surprise the noise was coming from a girl on a bench, it looked like she was trying to play the keys, but the piano was missing. All I could see was the back of her head and for some reason the sunlight was hitting it at just the right angle to make her blond hair golden. I wanted to see what this girl looked like, so I went to sit next to her on the bench, but it seemed she didn’t notice that I was there, and I don’t think it helped that she had her eyes closed. After the song finished I finally got a good look at her face and her pink eyes were beautiful. At first, she just stared then she jumped and fell off the bench, it was just a late delay that it was almost funny. Holding back my laugh was harder than I thought.  
“Hey are you ok?” I asked  
“Yea, I just didn’t notice that you were there.” She said standing up and dusting herself off. Not trying to be rude but now that I can see her whole body she is curvy, and I mean she has every curve just right.  
“I had a feeling you didn’t with your eyes closed the way they were.” I said.  
“I can get like that when I listen to music.” She said, she went to sit next to me again.  
“I liked the song that you were playing.” After I said that the way her eyes lit up was adorable.  
“DID YOU REALLY!!!!” she said with so much excitement.  
“Yea, it sounded so peaceful and calming that I just had to find out where it was coming from.” I said.  
“I was the that composed that song.” She said now sounding shy. Well that was a big jump from moods.  
“Really, you did that?!” I said kind of surprised. I didn’t think that she would make something that sounded so authentic, not that I’m saying anything bad about a girl I just barely meant.  
“Yep, I’m going to be performing and I had to compose my own song.” She said smiling.  
“That’s amazing.” I said. Right when I was going to ask her name she jumped up scared.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked concerned noticing that she is looking at the tower clock in the park.  
“T-t-the time. I’m going to be late to practice, I have to go.” She said grabbing her backpack and running off.  
“WAIT, WHAT’S YOUR NAME?!!!” I yelled but I don’t think she heard cause she just kept running like her life depended on it. I really wanted to know her name, I sat back down on the bench just thinking of how she was just so cute when she was talking about music. I have never felt like this before, I have never really liked anyone in that manner, but I don’t really know her. I’m about to head home when I hear something buzzing, I look down on the bench to see that she left her phone. I look at the phone and try to open it and see that it needs a password. As I’m walking home I see that the password hint is ‘favorite composer’. This is going to be harder then I though, as I open the front door all I see are the heads of my younger sisters in the living room watching a love drama TV show. When the door shut all eyes were on him and no matter how many times he has seen this it is still scary.  
“ATTACK!!!!” pointed the youngest of my 12 sisters. I ran up down the stairs as fast as I could which only got me to the 5th step before one of them just jumped down the stairs and used me as a cushion to break there fall. But for me it hurt like hell, luckily the basement was carpeted so it too bad, but it still hurt.  
“I told you guys not to jump down the stairs. Especially when someone I walked on them.” I scolded them, which would have been fine if they weren’t giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine, I forgive you but stop doing that cause you’re going to end up hurting someone.” I said giving a sign.  
“We’re sorry.” They all said at once. They were all heading back up the stairs which is another thing that I find creepy about my sisters is that they travel in one group unless they have to split apart. I walk though my little living room, it’s more like a den, trying to get to my room.  
“Hey Rantaro, when did you get pink phone?” Now it was the eldest of my younger sister that said this and stopped everyone. And I mean all of them came back down stairs.  
“Don’t worry about that I- “I was cut off mid-sentence.  
“DID A GIRL GIVE YOU HER PHONE?!!!”  
“DID YOU TAKE A GIRL’S PHONE?!!!”  
“DID YOU GET A NEW PHONE?!!!”  
“I though you didn’t like the color pink?”  
Everyone was talking at once and it was turning into a mass panic. By the grace of god my dad came down the stairs to see what all the noise was about to see me surrounded by sisters.  
“Ok girls I think that enough and isn’t your show on right now.” My dad said, and all their eyes got big and they were running up the stairs. The eldest gave me back the phone and then joined them. My dad gave me a wink saying I’ll ask later and thankful for the delay on any more questions.  
I walk into my room and put the phone down on my desk. There really isn’t anything in my room but a couch, a chair, a nightstand, a coffee table, and bunch of maps all over the walls with marks on them of places that I’ve been to or that I have to go to. I’m beat after having to fight off my sisters’ questions and attacks but for some reason that girl from the park is still running though my head and I have no idea what to do. I’ll just go to Shuichi tomorrow in class and see if he could help. I call in my little detective for a reason even if he doesn’t agree. I fall asleep thinking about the song that she played in the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the morning is always a drag but once that morning hits your body it feels so nice and you finally feel like you aren’t dead inside. Having breakfast was always interesting, seeing which one of my sisters looked the worst was always fun. One of them would have the worst bed hair, baggy eyes, or messed up clothes. But this morning I didn’t stay to see who looked the worst this time. I had to head to school to see if my little detective can help me with this.  
I luckily find him at the entrance talking to Kokichi but the closer I got the more it sounded like he was trying to scold him. If only Kokichi actually felt bad cause you can hear that he doesn’t mean anything that he is saying. By the time I was beside them Kokichi decided that it was time to leave.  
“Soooo…What was that about?” I ask truly curious  
“He thought it would be funny if he took my phone from me.” Shuichi said in a mad tone.  
“Talking about phone I was wondering if my little detective could help me find the owner of this phone?” I said as I handed the phone over to Shuichi. He looks at the phone and then sees if he could open the phone and failed a few times.  
“You know that I’m not a detective…. but I’ll see what I can do.” Shuichi says with a determined look.  
I head to my locker to grab my things and I see Tenko walking. Since Tenko knows a lot of the girls in the school it might be a good idea to see if she might know anything.  
“Hey, Tenko I have a question for you.” I said jogging up to her. If it wasn’t for the fact that she has known him since middle school and he has proven himself to her she would turn her back on me and start mumbling about degenerate male.  
“Oh, hey Rantaro.” Tenko said.  
“By any chance do you know this phone?” I said. Tenko gave it a quick look then shock her head.  
“I don’t know anyone with the phone, sorry.” She said.  
“It’s fine I just thought you might know who’s phone it is because you know a lot of girls in school.” I said putting the phone back into my pocket.  
“Ok, now it’s my turn to ask you a question. Have you seen Himiko anywhere? She is normally at her locker by now.” Tenko said looking around like the little redhead was going to pop out of nowhere.  
“No, I haven’t seen her today.” I said shaking my head.  
“Then Angie must have her right now. That is the only person that has been trying to take Himiko away from me. I have to stop her!” Tenko yelled down the hall scaring a few students that were just passing. She always had so much energy that it can sometimes be a little overbearing, but her heart was always in the right place. I quickly head to class to make sure that I’m not late.  
Walking into the cafeteria for lunch felt so nice just for the fact that you are starving all thought out class and you can finally eat something. I grab my food and sit at the table that Shuichi and I will sit at. Within a few minutes Shuichi is sitting across from me.  
“So, have you found anything out about the phone?” I ask Shuichi, pulling the phone out again.  
“No, I haven’t found anything. By the password hint it has to be someone in the music department, but I’ve already checked the choirs and orchestra, and no one knew anything.” As Shuichi is saying this I see Kokichi slowly creeping up on Shuichi with his finger over his mouth. So, I just sit there as I see Kokichi blow in Shuichi ear and the face that Shuichi did was really funny. I can kind of see why he teases Shuichi, but I would never do anything like that. Kokichi looked down at the phone and gasped.  
“Shuichi, are you cheating on me?” Kokichi said while his eyes were tearing up.  
“NO, I’m not cheat- wait were not dating!” Shuichi said getting flustered and confused. Kokichi laughed and sat down at the table. He picks up the phone and takes a quick look at it.  
“I know whose phone this is.” Kokichi said with a straight face which was a little creepy. Whenever he makes that face normally he is planning something that no one likes.  
“Do you really?” I say skeptically.  
“Of course, I do. Do you think I would lie to you?” Kokichi said with a fake smile. I can list 10 lies that he has said from just this morning.  
“Then who’s phone is this?” I ask still skeptical.  
“I can’t tell you just yet or it wouldn’t be interesting.” Kokichi said with an eerie smile.  
“Kokichi, that’s not a good reason.” Shuichi says.  
“Well if you want me to talk then you’re going to need to catch me.” Kokichi said as he ran for the doors and Shuichi actually ran after him. I could hear Kokichi’s laughing fading away and Shuichi yelling something at him. The bell rang, and I headed to my next class kinda curious about what happened to Shuichi.  
Classes are finally done, and I see Shuichi walking down the hall.  
“Hey Shuichi, what happened at lunch?” I said.  
“Well, I sort of chased him and once the bell rang he said to head to look in the band room.” Shuichi said.  
“Then I’ll join you.” I said about to head in that direction until I was an arm in front of me.  
“I can’t have you do that, not after what happened last time.” Shuichi said giving me judging eyes.  
“But that’s not my fault.” I said trying to sound justified.  
“You don’t have to do anything, the fact that you were there was the problem. You had five girls drag you into the instrument locker room. The only reason why nothing happened was because the girls were arguing while you were in the corner texting everyone to save you. So, you won’t be helping me with this.” Shuichi said walking towards the band room.  
After an hour passes I’m about to go into the band room and try and find that women. But Tenko stopped him.  
“Hey Rantaro, have you seen Himiko?” Tenko asked looking frantic. Thinking about it, while I was waiting I did see her with Angie.  
“Yea I have, she went down the art hall with Angie about 20 minutes ago.” I said.  
“Will you help me find her?” Tenko asked. I agreed, and we went to the art hall to see if they might still be in the area and sure enough they were. Tenko would have ran in between Angie and Himiko if I didn’t hold her back.  
“Tenko, you have to wait and see what happens.” Right as I say that Angie and Himiko start walking away and we were going to follow them. But then I saw her again, I finally found the girl in the park.  
“Hey Tenko, I have to take care of something you can follow them. Just don’t do anything rash.” I say pushing Tenko along.  
I found her, and she was with another girl with dark brown hair in pigtails. I found her. I found her. I FOUND HER! I clam down and walk up to her trying to seem cool and collected.  
“Hey, how has it been?” I say, and her eyes get big.  
“Oh, hi I didn’t know you went to school here.” She said giving me a smile.  
“Yea, I do, and I wanted to give you back your phone. Here you go.” I said going through my pockets and then remembered that I gave the phone to Shuichi to see if he could get any hints. There goes looking cool and collected.  
“Wait, it looks like I left it with my friend. I was trying to give it back to you but didn’t know your name, so I had to ask for my friend’s help trying to find you.” I said scratching the back of my head.  
“That’s fine, as long as I know that its ok and I don’t have to buy a new one. I also forgot to tell you my name, its Kaede Akamatsu.” Kaede said smiling.  
“Kaede, I need to get my things from the home etc. room and you were going to help me.” Kaede’s friend said lightly pulling her away.  
“Oh, that’s right let’s head over there. I’ll be in the band room in 15 minutes, if you want you can wait for me in there…umm…What’s your name?” Kaede asked.  
“My name is Rantaro Amami.” I said giving and smile. Her friend losing patients pulls her a little harder.  
“Ok, just wait for me in the band room it shouldn’t take too long.” Kaede said and now her friend is dragging her to the home etc. room.  
Once the girls turn the corner Rantaro jumped from excitement and happily walking to the band room where Shuichi was asking around with the phone in his hand. I walk up to Shuichi stopping him.  
“You are the worst detective.” I said in a flat tone.  
“I told you I’m not a detective! But if you are saying something like that then you found something out?” Shuichi said.  
“Well, I might of just found her and I’m waiting for her to come to the band room.” I said grinning.  
“I knew things would turn out well.” Shuichi said as he patted my shoulder but as he was saying that a small crowd of girls were slowly coming towards us. I have a bad feeling with the girls getting closer and closer but before I could do anything I was surrounded by girls asking me if I was free or if they could study with or something else because I couldn’t hear then all talking over each other. I then felt a hand on my arm trying to pull me somewhere, I look at where and it’s into the instrument locker room. I AM NOT GOING THOUGH THIS AGAIN!!!  
“I told you that this would happen!” Shuichi yells over all the girls asking me questions. He is now laughing at me seeing how troubled I am by this.  
“Stop laughing and help me out!” I yell over the girls and a few more joined in wondering what was going on. But that was making things worse. Just when I was about to give up he girl with pigtails said something and all of the girls dispersed. I then see Kaede looking curiously at what she just saw, I don’t blame her.  
“What was that about?” Kaede asked walking up to me.  
“I have no idea.” I said to her.  
“Oh yea, here is your phone.” I gave the phone back to her, but I stop short again and look at Shuichi who is still holding it.  
“Shuichi can you give me the phone back.” I said feeling like an idiot for doing this twice. Shuichi gives me a sheepish grin and hands me the phone back. And now I finally give Kaede back her phone.  
“Thank you so much, I was really worried id have to get a new phone.” Kaede said holding her phone close to her chest.  
“well, I’m kind of glad that this did happen.” I said.  
“Really, I don’t see how tracking me down was fun.” Kaede said.  
“Because it gave me a reason to find you and hopefully get to know you.” I said. Kaede’s cheeks started to get flushed and it was honestly the cutest thing I have seen. Seeing her look away and hide her face in her hair was adorable.  
“I don’t really see a reason to try and get to know a girl that only thinks about the piano.” Kaede said still hiding her face.  
“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” I said kneeling a little, so I could look her in the eyes. She shifted so she was still looking away.  
“Well, I should pay you back for giving my phone back to me.” Kaede said. She gave me her phone number saying that she would text me the details later. Then shortly after the teacher kicked us out.  
I had never thought that I was a jumpy person but the fact that I got her number and we are making plans to see just excites me. It felt like it took forever to find her even though it was only two days. It took longer to find my sister when they got lost on our trips and because of that I have become the worst older brother for losing all 12 of my sisters. I mean what bother loses all 12 of their younger sister, lucky they were all found within a few weeks. Ever since then we have trackers on all of the girls.  
“I guess you found her with that look on your face.” Said Kokichi walking down the hallway with a smirk on his face.  
“How do you know Kaede?” I ask just wanting to know what connection he has with her.  
“That’s a mystery for me to know and you to never find out.” Kokichi said walking away. I just shrug it off and walk home waiting for her text me.  
When I get home, I see my mom in the kitchen doing paperwork and my dad was in the living room just watching tv. My dad greets me and see how happy I seem.  
“Hey, how was school.” My dad asked.  
“It was really good today.” I said heading downstairs to put my things away. My dad follows me down the stairs.  
“So, what was with that phone that you had the other day?” My dad asked looking at me curiously. I told him about what happened at the park with Kaede and how I found her today. He ruffed my hair saying that that was kind of me and headed back upstairs. I go into my room and try to do some homework, but I can’t focus on anything but what Kaede is going to do to repay me. Right when I can start getting things down I get a text and it’s from Kaede.  
“Hey, are doing anything this weekend?” Kaede texted me.  
“No, I’m free this weekend.” I said.  
“Then do you want to go to the movies on Saturday?” Kaede asked.  
“Sure, what time do you want to go?” I ask her.  
“There’s a movie that starts at 7pm. Would that be ok?” Kaede asked.  
“That sounds good.” I said getting excited for the weekend. Kaede and I continued to text talking about the movie that we would be watching would be a musical. We ended up talking about random things later and got to know each other even better.  
When Saturday came I was just waiting and making sure that I didn’t look weird. I’m just sitting in my living room just watching tv waiting for time to pass quicker but it doesn’t really help so I head to the sliding doors that leads to the backyard. I like the that we have this door down here because it can help with a quick and quiet escape when my sisters are hunting me down. I see my sisters in the backyard doing something, but I can’t tell what it is. It looks like they are trying to build something and having trouble lifting some of the pieces. Feeling bad for them I walk outside to get a closer look.  
“Hey, what are you guys making?” I said still confused about what they might be trying to do.  
“Dad said that we could finally build a tree house, but we don’t have any trees in the backyard, so we were trying to make a fort instead.” One of the sister’s said trying to lift plywood for one of the wall but it was not working staying straight like they wanted to be.  
“Do you want you want my help?” I ask to straighten the plywood that they are having a hard time with.  
“YES!” they all said in unison. I put up my hand to came then down and start helping them out. I did all of the heavy lifting which wasn’t that bad, the girls arranged where everything was going to be. By the time everything was put together I was 5:30 and I had to take another shower and get dressed. It was only a 15-minute walk to movie theater, so I left at 6:30 just so I would be a little early.  
At 7 I see Kaede walking into the building and going to the ticket booth.  
“Hey Kaede.” I said walking over to her.  
“Oh, hey Rantaro.” Kaede said with a smile. Right then the person working in the booth called for the next person and Kaede was going to go to them, but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
“I-is something wrong Rantaro?” Kaede asked blushing a little.  
“I already got the tickets.” I said holding the tickets up showing her.  
“Why would you do that?! I’m supposed to be repaying you for giving me back my phone!” Kaede said puffing out her cheeks showing that she is mad, but she looks cuter then mad.  
“The fact that you asked me out is enough.” I said winking at her which got an even better reaction from her. She is hiding her face in her hair again and is turning a cute shade of pink. She mumbles something about going to get sits before there are no good ones. We went to the theater but there were like 7 people in the theater, so we could sit anywhere. We ended up choosing the center back to get the best view.  
The movie ended, and it wasn’t bad but Kaede was crying because of the piano pieces that the movie had and how touching they were.  
“Do you want to walk in the park for a bit and get some fresh air?” I asked.  
“Sure.” Kaede said. We both walk head towards the park that is near by the movie theater. There is a swing set, slide, monkey bars, and one of those big outdoor playgrounds. We sat on the swings and chatted about the movie for a while.  
“It was nice hanging out with you, I don’t go out often.” Kaede said giving me a cute smile.  
“Then what do you do during your free time?” I asked while looking at my phone because of a text from Tenko asking something about Himiko.  
“I just practice on the piano. I don’t really do anything else, so this is a nice change of pace.” Kaede said getting up from her swing and just standing in front of me. She had a mischievous smile that had me question what she was doing. Only to shorty find out when she grabbed my phone and ran to the outdoor playground.  
“This is payback for taking my phone!” she yelled while giggling. On any other conditions I would’ve done everything to get my phone back, but it was fun to see her run around.  
“You know that I didn’t take your phone!” I yelled back chasing her. It might have gone on longer if she didn’t fall when she ran up the stairs and I don’t know why but she ended up falling on top of me. I can’t tell if it’s just a thing, but people just end up fall on me. The only difference is that this doesn’t feel like how it was with others. I think she was going to try apologizing but I put my arms around her and she stops moving. My heart is beating so fast and I’m not thinking straight which might be why I grabbed her cheek and kissed her. She didn’t turn away at all, she just accepted it and went along with it. The kiss became deeper and it got hotter. Kaede was moving her hands in unsure ways showing her inexperience so I took over, not have much experience myself. I cradle her head in my hand while moving my other one to her back. I can feel her melting into my hands while she as starting to relax on top of me. I could feel her curves pressing on my body just making me hotter. Kaede moved her body so she was straddling me which wasn’t helping the boner I had. I sit up when we broke apart to get air and looking into her eyes to see her pupils dilated while panting just turned me on even more. I grab her and press her hard onto my body continuing what we were doing but a dog ran up to us wanting to play. Both Kaede and I realized where we were and got up and dusted ourselves off before the owner could see what we were doing.  
“I’m sorry about that I didn’t think anyone would be at the park this late so I too him off his leash.” The owner said running to us putting the leash back on him.  
“Oh no, its fine we didn’t realize how late it had gotten. Hey Kaede, we might want to start walking back.” I said while Kaede kept her head low and was walking quickly, I can tell she was embarrassed.  
“WELL I SHOULD HEAD HOME HAVE A NICE NIGHT BYE!” Kaede said so quickly that it took me second to understand what she had said but she was already at the end of the street running like her life depended on it. It was really funny to see that I had to laugh and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

When I settled in at home I realized that I didn’t have my phone on me. The memory of Kaede running of with my phone came back to me along with what happened after. Now I’m freaking out because I made out with a girl I’ve know for a few days, I mean so people have done worst but that doesn’t help. I mean what is she going to do when I see her, I need to get my phone back, so I could try to track her down or I could just wait for her in the band room. But what if she goes looking for me and we don’t see each other because we are looking for each other. Forget it I’m going to bed.  
I woke up with my alarm clock going off and I drag myself out of bed. I go to my dresser, across from my bed, and grab empty space thinking that my phone was there but it was still with Kaede. Feeling too tried I just get ready and head to school. When I get there I just go to my locker and grab what I need but in the distance, I could hear Shuichi talking. I didn’t give it much thought until I heard a girl’s voice that sounded very familiar.  
“Yea, he’s right over there” Shuichi said point right at me.  
“Thank Shuichi” Kaede said holding my phone.  
“Sure, you can help her right away but with me I had to do all the work.” I said.  
“Hey, I tried to help, and I didn’t know her at the time unlike you, where as I do know you.” Shuichi said giving me a tried look. I look over to Kaede and she looks nervous, so I walk up to her.  
“Good morning.” I said.  
“Good morning.” Kaede said in a small voice.  
“Umm…. did you like the movie?” I said hoping that the topic would be safe to use.  
“Yea…it was.” She said seeming a bit more confident.  
“Can I walk you to class?” I ask.  
“…. Sure.” Kaede said giving me a small smile and with that smile I felt like things might be to fix what I did. We say bye to Shuichi and walk to Kaede’s class. It was a little too quiet but for so reason I was calming. With all the people I know only Kaede and Shuichi have a calming aura about them.  
“If you want to forget about what happened at the playground I’ll understand.” I said hoping that this might fix the awkwardness between us.  
“I just didn’t see it coming so it not that I want to forget it, but I don’t know what to do. I’ve never really felt like this before, so I’m confused on what to do.” Kaede said crossing her arms and looking down.  
“I understand.” I said.  
“But I don’t want to end our friendship because of this! I’ve had so much fun hanging out and talking to you.” Kaede said franticly like I was going to leave her.  
“So, do you want to hang out after school?” I ask.  
“Sure.” Kaede said happily. It felt like everything was fixed so I had off to class before the bell rings.  
When I went to the cafeteria for lunch I got a text from Shuichi saying he wasn’t going to be there. Something about a project for one of this classes. I saw Maki sitting by herself so went to join her.  
“Hey Maki.” I said sitting across from her.  
“Hi.” She nodded and went back to eating her sandwich. I don’t know if she likes me or not, but she doesn’t seem to talk much. So, we end up sitting in silent for a few minutes.  
“So, how much do you like Kaede?” Maki asked looking at me. I can feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks and I put my hand behind my head.  
“W-well, I like her a lot but how did you know that I liked her.” I stutter a little.  
“I can just tell.” Maki says give a short respond.  
“Does she like me?” I ask she what she might tell me.  
“I’d rather not say but I like what you are doing to her.” Maki says.  
“W-what do you mean?” I ask thinking that Kaede might have told Maki what I did to her at the playground.  
“She is now starting to do more things that just playing the piano. It nice to talk to her, before she would only see me before class or during class. Now she is seeing going out and having without playing the piano. But if you hurt her then I will kill you.” Maki said in a stern voice. It was scary to see Maki like this and I would rather not provoke her.  
“I-I won’t” I said shaking from how her eyes are glaring daggers at me.  
“Continue to talk to her.” Maki said with a warm smile. We both sat there eating our lunch in a pleasant silent.  
Kaede and I meet up at the entrance of the school to hang out at the park but just when we were going to leave Kaito shows up at of nowhere and jumps on my back. That would have been fine if he didn’t misjudge my height and hit the back of my head with his chin.  
“That normally works on Maki.” Kaito said while grabbing his chin which was now red.  
“I hope you know that I’m not that short.” I said holding the back of my head which is throbbing with pain.  
“Anyways, Kaede do you want to go out later today?” Kaito said ignoring what I just said and my entire existence as he was standing right in front of me now. For some reason I felt a dark presence behind me and the look on Kaede’s face was not too reassuring. I look back to see a very mad Maki making her way to us. Kaito seemed to be the only one that didn’t notice.  
“Kaito, you know that we have cleaning duty, right?” Maki said stern voice.  
“Y-y-yea, of course I didn’t forget.” Kaito said starting to nervously sweat.  
“Then come on.” Maki said dragging Kaito which should have been hard for her but for some reason she makes it look easy. I look at Kaede who was just shaking her head.  
“I hate it when Maki gets that mad, she becomes so scary.” Kaede said shivering in fear.  
“Does Maki not like people?” I asked.  
“No, more like she doesn’t mind you unless you get annoying to her.” Kaede said.  
“Does Maki not like me?” I ask.  
“No, if she didn’t like you she would have told you. It can take her a while before he gets use to someone, before Maki wouldn’t even stand next to Kaito.” Kaede said. I find that kind of funny seeing as Kaito and Maki are the complete opposite. We continue talking as we head to the park.  
We both say goodbye as we head home, on my way home I see Kaito walking. We made eye contact and Kaito waved me over to him and once I’m beside him, I got a hard slap on the back. Just how much pain does this guy want to give me. I already felt like he didn’t like me, but this isn’t helping that feeling.  
“Hey there how have you been buddy?” Kaito asked me.  
“Good, you?” I say kind of curious as to where this conversation is heading.  
“Fine, but I was wondering if you like Kaede?” Kaito asked me. How many people know that I like Kaede! I guess the look on my face told Kaito what I was thinking.  
“Don’t worry Kaede doesn’t know but everyone else does.” Kaito said giving me a thumb up. I have a strong feeling that Kaede does know with what happened at the playground.  
“Is it that noticeable?” I asked.  
“Well, it’s more like everyone can feel an atmosphere when you two are together.” Kaito said while he patted my shoulder. I flinched unintentionally from all the pain this guy has given to me in one day. I was starting to get dark, so we said goodbye and went home.  
When I got home I see all of my sisters in my living room just laying around just doing each other’s nails and picking out clothes. It was the worst game of don’t knock over the nail polish because there were clothes involved so I couldn’t step on them unless I wanted to be yelled out. It took about 15 minutes to get though a minute walk though my living room. When I get to my room I put my things down and see if I can find out what they are doing.  
“So, what are you guys doing down here?” I ask.  
“We wanted to make it as hard as possible for you to get to your room.” The eldest sister said giving me a smirk.  
“But why?” I asked.  
“Cause, you haven’t been hanging out with us at all. You go to school and come home late, so we set this trap up for you!” The second youngest sister said jumping to her feet. I realized that I have been trying to see Kaede so much that I haven’t been seeing my sisters. I sit down on the floor with them and pick up a random bottle of nail polish.  
“Who wants to be the first to get their nails done?” I asked. I was really funny and kind of cute how a line had formed. Once it was 9 o’clock they all headed up the stairs getting really for bed and I went to my room as while getting my homework done. After I finished my homework it was 11 o’clock so I headed to bed.  
When I woke up I got ready and headed to school. When I got to my locker I see this little red thing running towards me. I realized that it was Himiko, but she hid behind me.  
“Tell her you don’t know where I am.” Himiko whispered.  
“What?” I said still tired and half asleep. When I saw Tenko running at me at full speed, I understood what Himiko was asking me to do. When Tenko stop in front of me I could feel Himiko’s small hands grab onto my shirt. For some reason I felt like she was one of my little sisters that I had to protect so I tried to hide her with my body.  
“Hey Rantaro, have you seen Himiko?” Tenko said panting.  
“No, I haven’t.” I said.  
“Ok, thanks.” Tenko said while running down the hall still looking. Himiko breathed out a sigh of relief and came out from behind me.  
“Thank you.” Himiko said.  
“Why do you always run from Tenko?” I asked thinking back to how many times she has hidden in so weird places.  
“Because its such a pain to deal with her.” Himiko said.  
“Then why don’t you talk to her and see if you might be bale to work it out?” I said to her. Himiko nodded.  
“I’ll see what I can do.” Himiko said in an uncertain voice. The bell rang so we headed to class.  
Kaede, Shuichi and I we going to walk home together but Himiko ran up to us crying. I stop in shock as to why Himiko was cry.  
“RANTARO!!” Himiko yelled while hugging me for comfort.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
“T-T-Tenko…she…she is in the hospital because of me!” she yelled with tears running down her face.  
“Wait, what slow down. How did this happen?” I asked. Himiko wasn’t explaining anything so it was even more confusing trying to follow what is going on.  
“A-a-at lunch I asked Tenko if we could talk, so we went to the stairs. As I was going to talk to her, s-s-some guy knocked into me making me fall down the stairs. Tenko grabbed me and s-s-she broke her arm.” Himiko said stuttering.  
“Tenko is pretty strong it’s weird how she would brake her arm from that.” I said.  
“S-s-s-she landed on her arm in a weird position because she was holding me in one arm and held out her other one t-t-try and catch u-u-us.” Himiko said. I rubbed her back to calm her down and when I look up I see Kaede and Shuichi looking at us with peculiar look in their eyes.  
“Why don’t we go and see her in the hospital?” I said trying to give Himiko some courage. I look at the corner of my eye and see Kokichi.  
“Awwwww, do you guys think I can go?” Kokichi asked pulling on Shuichi arm.  
“I’m not sure if that is a good idea.” Shuichi said, most likely think about how Tenko doesn’t like guys. She can barely tolerate Shuichi but if Himiko is there then Tenko might ignore Kokichi. We all just let him follow us.  
When we arrive at the hospital and ask if we can see Tenko and she let us. Right when we got to her room a nurse with long black hair came out. Taking a closer look, it seemed like her hair was an uneven cut, but I ignored it and went inside. The first thing we all saw was Tenko in a hospital bed, she gave us a smile. Himiko gave her the flowers that we got on the way her, but she didn’t show any emotion when she gave the flowers to Tenko.  
“Hey Tenko, how are you doing?” I asked.  
“This is small but why did you bring those degenerate males.” Tenko said looking down at Shuichi and Kokichi.  
“They wanted to see if you were ok.” I said. Everything seemed to be fine, we were making small talk about her recovery but Himiko was in the corner of the room of the room not saying anything.  
“Himiko, are you just going to stand there not saying anything.” Kokichi said. Himiko looked up at him but didn’t say anything.  
“Hey, there is nothing wrong with what Himiko is doing!” Tenko yelled at Kokichi.  
“Before you broke your arm Himiko didn’t care about you at all. So why do you care now? I mean you would run away from Tenko.” Kokichi said now getting closer to Himiko. Tenko was about to jump out of her bed and attack Kokichi if Kaede hadn’t stopped her.  
“It not like that I might have been coming on a little too strong!” Tenko yelled still trying to defend Himiko who was still not saying anything.  
“You know you don’t have to keep on lying to yourself.” Kokichi said now in front of Himiko. Everyone was confused but at that exact moment Himiko broke part, all of the emotions that she was trying to keep inside were now coming out.  
“I-I-I-I’m so sorry!” Himiko said pushing past Kokichi to Tenko who was now shocked at what happened in the past ten minutes. Tenko then relaxed and patted Himiko’s head.  
“Its nice to see your true emotions.” Tenko said with a soft smile, she then pulled Himiko onto the bed, so she could cry on her shoulder. Everyone started to file out of the room to give them some space and to let them talk.  
When we were in the hall I see Shuichi scolding Kokichi.  
“I know that you were trying to help but you don’t have to be so rude when you do it.” Shuichi said in a stern voice.  
“But if I didn’t say it like that then Himiko wouldn’t have gotten over her emotions.” Kokichi said in a gloomy voice.  
“But you still could have done it in a better way.” Shuichi said crossing his arms.  
“But I was only trying to help, you really don’t care about how I feel at all do you. WAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL!” Kokichi yelled as tears ran down his face. Kokichi then bolted down the hall.  
“WAIT, THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT! WAIT!!!” Shuichi yelled after him and if I didn’t know any better I could have sworn that I saw Kokichi smirking when he heard Shuichi yell after him. That left me and Kaede to look at each other and shake our heads.  
We both decide that we should head home for the day, with everything that happened today I feel exhausted.  
After everything that happened with Tenko and Himiko at the hospital I haven’t seen Kaede too much. The only time we see each other is when we are passing in the halls but that’s only a quick chit chat. I want to see if we can go out again, but I don’t want to bother her when she is practicing. I’m just sitting at home doing nothing even though it is he weekend. I then get a text from Kaede asking if she would like to go out to eat later, so we agreed to meet up at 6 pm.  
When 5 o’clock comes around I sneak out through the sliding door in my living room. If anyone sees me that might end up stopping me and asking questions which just gets tiresome. I show up 20 minutes early and do a little people watching while I wait for Kaede. Kaede came about 10 minutes before the set time, I run up to her.  
“Hey Kaede, how have you been?” I ask.  
“I’ve been good and you?” Kaede asks me.  
“I’ve been good too. It feels like it’s been forever since the last time we have seen each other like this.” I say.  
“Yea, it does feel like it has been a long time.” Kaede said while she began to walk.  
“With everything that happened with Tenko and Himiko there was a lot going on. I’m happy that they have sorted things out.” I said.  
When we got to the restaurant we just talked about anything that came to our mind. For Kaede that was mostly music, but she did talk about Maki and Kaito ever so often. We were done eating at around 7 and it was starting to get dark and the stormy clouds weren’t helping. When we were in my neighborhood it began to rain heavily.  
“LET’S GO TO MY HOUSE, YOU CAN WAIT THERE UNTIL THE RAIN STOPS!” I yell to make sure that she can hear me over the loud rain fall.  
“YEA, LETS DO THAT.” Kaede yelled following me to my house. When I got to the front door I stopped and looked at Kaede.  
“My sisters may ask you a few really personal questions, but you can ignore them” I said while I was unlocking the door. When I finally got the door open I could tell that all of my sisters were in the living room staring us down.  
“RANTARO IS THAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!” my youngest sister yelled, it turned into a mass panic. All of my sisters were talking over each other, you could hear some of the things they were saying.  
“HOW DID YOU GUYS MEET?!’”  
“WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!”  
“DO YOU LIKE OUR BROTHER?!”  
“HAVE YOU TWO HAD SEX?!”  
After that last comment I had to stop them.  
“Ok guys, enough questions you have to go to bed soon!” I yelled hoping that that would stop them.  
“But it only 7:30.” The eldest one said.  
“Ok girls, if you behave you can stay in the living room but if you keep questioning Rantaro’s guest then you will be going to be early.” My dad said coming down the stairs. My dad had a thing for coming at just the right time.  
“YES DAD!” they all said in unison.  
“Hey dad because of how bad it is raining Kaede was going to stay from a bit, so the rain could calm down before she heads home.” I said. My dad nods his head  
“That’s fine you haven’t brought that many people home before so it nice that you have friends.” My dad said.  
“We’re going into the basement.” I said. My dad waved his hand and went back upstairs.  
When we got to the basement I realized that we both were drenched from the rain. I could see Kaede shaking and now that I can get a good look at her I see her clothes sticking to her. I could get a clear outline of her body making me look away and trying to busy myself with something. I grab a towel and give it to Kaede.  
“Thanks.” Kaede said while she dried her hair.  
“I’m going to try and get you some clothes, so we can dry yours.” I said about to walk up the stairs.  
“Oh no, I’m fine what I have on now.” Kaede said, BUT IM NOT. I don’t think she realizes what she is doing to me with her wet clothes.  
“Y-yea but we don’t want you to catch a cold with wet clothes. Besides we have something that you could wear.” I said walking up the stairs. Asking 12 sisters if there were clothes that Kaede could wear was almost impossible. Each of them had 3 different things that they thought Kaede could wear. I had to go with my eldest sister’s selection of a white button up and a pair of green shorts. I headed back down stairs to give them to Kaede.  
“Thanks” Kaede said and went to the bathroom that as in the basement. After a few minutes Kaede came out and I regretted all of my life decisions. See Kaede with her wet hair sticking to her neck and the side of her face just made her look so alluring. And I forgot one important fact about my sisters, none of them were fully developed yet so when I gave Kaede my sister’s clothes of course they wouldn’t fit her, but I didn’t think that if would have been this bad. The button up shirt is too small, so the shirt couldn’t be buttoned fully. And the shorts were a lot shorter on Kaede then my sister.  
“I-I-it seem the clothes don’t fit me too well.” Kaede said with a small voice.  
“D-d-don’t worry about that, for now ill out your clothes in the dry.” I said taking her clothes and putting them in the dryer. When I came back I see Kaede looking around my living room.  
“Hey, can I see your room?” Kaede asked me.  
“Y-yea.” I stuttered, I open the door to my room and Kaede looks around and sees the map on the wall.  
“Wow, you’ve been to all of theses places!” Kaede said looking excited.  
“Yea, I think you would like some of the places.” I said starting to relax, until she bent over to look at my book shelf. I mean my whole life flashed before me and I put myself in the corner of my room, so I wouldn’t do anything.  
“Rantaro, what are you doing over there?” Kaede asked  
“O-oh nothing, I thought I was something.” I said, Kaede then sits on my bed she starts to shift from side to side and I think she is pulling the shirt.  
“Are you ok?” I ask.  
“This shirt is a little too tight” Kaede said unbuttoning one of the buttons and I’m about to lose my mind. “I think I should go and check if your clothes are dry.” I said trying to get out of this situation. But I feel a hand on my wet shirt.  
“Please, don’t go.” Kaede said to me. And at that moment I lost everything that I was trying keep together. I push Kaede onto my bed and start unbuttoning her shirt. I’m kissing down her neck and to the part of her chest that is exposed. She is pulling on my wet shirt signaling me to take off my shirt. I feel her hands pulling at my neck to bring me to her lips which I was not going to fight. I moved Kaede, so she is in the middle of the bed, now there is more space to move around. I then move to lay on top of her and feeling her skin on mine was such an amazing sensation. I went between her legs and gave hard trust. Kaede gasped at the sudden movement, I chuckled.  
“You might want to be quiet unless you want my family to hear you?” I said next to her ear. Kaede shuddered and grabbed my back, when I nibbled on her ear she dug her nails into my back. Normally it would have hurt but it turned me on even more. Right when I my hands were on her hip to try and take off the shorts I hear a knock at the door. Kaede and I jump off of the bed and try to put our clothes back on. When we both have our clothes back on I see my sisters all crowded around my door.  
“ITS STOPPED RAINING OUTSIDE!” they all yelled.  
“Ok, thanks guys we’ll be heading out soon.” I said about to close the door until I hear.  
“Rantaro, why is your shirt on backwards?” My middle sister asked. Before they all start asking more questions I close the door. I could hear them slowly walking away. I see Kaede trying to hold in her laughter I shake my head and grab Kaede clothes. She changes her clothes and we both start walking to Kaede house. When we get there, I walk Kaede to her door.  
“Well, today was fun.” I said.  
“Yea, it was let’s do this again soon.” Kaede said and gave me and kiss in the cheek. She then quickly goes inside, and I slowly walk away still trying to take everything in. When I get home, I head straight to my room finally taking off the wet clothes that I’ve been wearing for about an hour and getting into bed. But now I just keep remembering what happened on my bed just an hour ago. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to sleep on my bed anymore without think of Kaede.


	4. Chapter 4

I get up and get ready for school but the moment I walk through the doors Maki is just standing against the wall. I wave to her and was about to pass her, but she stopped and me.  
“Hey, did something happen to Kaede when you hung out?” Maki asked giving me a questionable look.  
“Ummm…. nothing really, why?” I said hoping that she would drop it.   
“Kaede has been staring at her piano for 20 minutes not doing anything.” Maki said crossing her arms thinking.  
“I’m not sure what happened.” I said as calmly as I could because my head was over the moon thinking of how Kaede’s reaction was when he dropped her off at her house.  
“Well I have to get my things for class so ill see you later.” Maki said walking away. Right as Maki turned the corner I felt my back get smacked and I look at who could have hit me.   
“Hey there buddy.” Kaito said with a big smile.  
“Morning.” I said rubbing my back which is now stinging.  
“So, I’ve heard that you did something to Kaede.” Kaito said wiggling his eye brows.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about.” I said trying to get him to drop the topic as well. Why does it seem like Kaito and Maki figure things out together?  
“Well it doesn’t matter cause Kaede has chosen you.” Kaito said.  
“Wait, what do you mean by chosen me?” I ask confused as to what Kaito is talking about.  
“Kaede trusts you a lot and you’re the first one to get her to do all of theses things.” Kaito said.  
“Oh, you meant that.” I said understanding what he meant.  
“Just make sure you don’t do anything to Kaede or Maki roll will do something that you might not like.” Kaito said.  
“Did you just call Maki, Maki roll?” I asked confused about the sudden nickname.  
“Yea, it fits her.” Kaito said, but I didn’t think it fit her. I just imagine her glaring at me if I ever used that nickname on her. We started to walk, and the bell rang so we went to our classes.  
School was done and Kaito, Maki, and I are in one of Kaede’s classrooms waiting for her to finish putting away the requirement from her science class.   
“Hey Kaede, do you want to go to the scare maze? It I’ll be open this weekend.” Kaito asked but right as he finished talking he put his hand on a piece of paper that was on the table. Kaito was leaning and the paper slipped so Kaito fell. He ended up moving two chairs and a table. Kaede and I laughed while Maki just shook her head, but she was smiling as well.   
“Why don’t we all go?” Kaede asked.  
“It sounds like fun.” I said.   
“I would rather not.” Maki said crossing her arm.  
“Come on Maki roll, I don’t want you to miss out on all of the fun.” Kaito said in a begging tone.  
“Stop calling me Maki roll.” Maki said messing with her pigtails. With enough begging from Kaito Maki agreed that we would all go together.  
All of the days leading to the weekend made me question Kaito, the whole time he was either acting weird or looked like he was sick. But on the day that we were going to go the scare maze Kaito seemed to be fine but a bit quieter than normal. The lines were short, but it was still the early fall so not too many people were going to be here. The place had it, so people went in groups of 2 to 8 so Maki, Kaito, Kaede, and I went in as a group. When it was our turn we went through the tattered curtain, Kaede was holding my arm. Everything was fine, we were just walking though so creepy forest with random things in it. But the moment something jumped out at us Kaito screamed and grabbed Maki and ran back. Kaede and I look at each other and laughed.  
“So, that’s why he has been acting weird this week.” I said chuckling a little.   
“Maki is going to be so mad.” Kaede said still giggling. We continued though the maze as Kaede grabbed my arm every time something scary happened. When we got to the end I saw Maki and Kaito at some of the tables that were set up near the entrance of the maze. Kaito looked defeated while Maki looked pissed, but she was blushing too much to think that she was actually mad at Kaito.   
“S-s-s-so did you guys have fun?” Kaito said shaking.  
“Yea, did you have fun out here with Maki?” I asked.  
“He kept jumping when he heard someone scream.” Maki said looking annoyed.  
“I jumped the most when I saw the ghost.” Kaede said grabbing my arm. She must have gotten scared from remembering it.   
“G-G-G-G-G-GHOST!!!” Kaito yelled grabbing Maki like his life depended on it. Maki turned a bright red and tried to squirm out.  
“DO YOU WANT TO DIE!!” Maki yelled still stuck. After a few seconds Maki gave in and just stood there letting Kaito hold her. Kaede and I started talking about the scare maze but out of the corner of my eye I could see that Maki put her hand over Kaito’s and said something quietly that calmed him down. We all decided that we should go home, it was starting to get late.   
A week passes after what happened at the scare maze and I ask Kaede to the movies, hoping that things go as planned. Kaede and I decide on watching a mystery movie, Kaede was running a little late but there was enough time before the movie started. Right as I finished paying for the ticket Kaede is running towards me.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be late.” Kaede said breathless.  
“Its fine there is still some time before the movies starts, all that would be playing is trailers.” I said handing Kaede her ticket. She took it and we both headed to the theater, when we got there it was pretty empty. There were like 8 people in the theater.  
“Do you want to sit in the back?” I ask.  
“Sure.” Kaede said walking up the stairs, it looked like we were the only ones in the back row but there as a couple in the corner. It couldn’t tell what was going because they dimmed the lights for the trailers, so I just ignored it. Until I thought I heard whimper I was about the get up till I heard a quiet moan. Everything clicked, and I realized what they were doing in the corner, I looked at Kaede and she was watching the trailers. I thought that someone that was so keen with her piano she would have heard it, if Kaede didn’t heard anything then I won’t try to disrupt her from watching the movie.  
“I want to see that movie next.” Kaede said looking excited.  
“Sure, we can watch it when it comes out.” I said, we both go back to watching the trailers. After two more trailers the movie starts and the whole time I’ve been hearing them moving and moaning. I couldn’t pay attention to the movie and now I’m completely lost at who died in the movie and how they died. I try to push past it and continue with the movie, till one of their phones went off. I WAS THOUGH!  
“Come on, we’re going.” I said in a hushed voice pulling Kaede arm.  
“Wait, what happened?” Kaede asked confused.  
“We got to go.” I say as we are walking down the stairs to the exit. When we were out of theater Kaede stopped.  
“Hey, what happened?” Kaede asked looking concerned.  
“Something happened, and I couldn’t take it anymore but don’t worry about it.” I said.  
“If you say so.” Kaede said with a suspicious look.  
“Since we got out early do you want to go to the park?” I asked, looking at Kaede I saw her blushing. I then remembered what happened the first time we went to the park.  
“I-I mean we don’t have to go.” I said trying to avoid this from becoming awkward.  
“I-I would like that.” Kaede said with a small smile. it was bright outside when we started to walk so it made things even more pleasant.  
“Hey, Rantaro how do you feel about having so many little sisters?” Kaede asked, as she sat on the bench in the park.   
“Well, I would say that I’m happy, but it can be a little scary with what they will say or ask.” I said, sitting next to her.  
“Really, I can imagine that it could be hard.” Kaede said.  
“It was really hard when I was younger, I had to take them the park all the time, so they would stop asking.” I said thinking back.  
“That must have been interesting.” Kaede said.  
“As a matter of fact, I would take them to this park but since we made a treehouse we haven’t needed to go to the park anymore.” I said.  
“Wait, you have a treehouse! I’ve always wanted to have a treehouse!” Kaede said with so much excitement.  
“Do you want to see it?” I ask.  
“YES!!” Kaede yelled jumping up. We walk to my house and when we got there we went through the backyard. Once we got in the treehouse I was glad that I out in such a big window, the sun was now setting so everything was turning golden.   
“This is beautiful” Kaede said looking at the scenery and I finally looked at her. She had one hand on her cheek and was looking at a distance, while the wind blew her hair back letting me see her face even better. She looked like she was glowing, her hair was turning gold and her eyes seemed changed to a rose gold color. She was giving off a heavenly aura that just seemed so stunning.  
“Yea, you are.” I said, Kaede turned her head with a surprised look on her face. Right as she as going to say something I put my hand on her cheek and she stopped. I slowly pull her towards me and we kiss. As we kiss I move so my back is against the window and Kaede is straddle me. We only pull back to catch our breaths and she was gorgeous, seeing Kaede panting with her eyes dilated was always nice to see but with the sunset light pouring into the room just added so much more. I trust my hips up and Kaede gasped throwing her head back. Seeing such a beautiful neck I had to give it so attention as well, Kaede grabbed my shoulders. She was beginning to claw at my hair and neck which I assume is a good sign, so I nibbled on her neck.  
“W-w-wait, you can’t make any marks.” Kaede said in a shaky voice.  
“I know, I won’t.” I said grabbing her hips and thrusting up once again. She moaned, grabbing my neck and hair while clawing at them. It was such a rousing feeling having Kaede clawing me, I put one of my hands up Kaede shirt while the other one was still on her hip. I lifted her shirt and began to kiss down her chest as Kaede was trembling. I come back up to kiss her and she is now holding me tighter. I rub her thighs slowly getting closer to her underwear while also moving Kaede to the ground. We start kissing again and I continue rubbing her thigh getting closer to her underwear. Once I reach it I slowly pull it down if Kaede doesn’t agree to it. She raps her arms around me pulling me closer, I got her underwear off and I put my hand on her entrance fondling it. She gasps at the sensation closing her eyes and pulled away from the kiss. I continue to fondle her, and I was about to insert my finger when I heard a car door shut with screaming girls. Both Kaede and I stopped and began to panic, Kaede put her underwear back on and tried to make herself more presentable while I went down the treehouse. Everyone was heading into the house while Kaede was getting down from the treehouse. Once everyone was in we left though the backyard again, I walk Kaede home and we just walk in silence. It doesn’t seem awkward it more pleasant, but I don’t know why we get stopped every time we try and do something. We reach Kaede house and wait for her to get in, but she stops.  
“Today was interesting but fun. Have a goodnight.” Kaede said kissing me then running into her house. I just stand there thinking about Kaede and then I realized that we aren’t even dating yet. We have done so many things, but I haven’t even asked her to go out with me. I walk home thinking of how I should ask her out.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s a normal day at school, nothing special happening while I was heading to lunch but when I got there I saw Shuichi sitting at a table eating.  
“Hey.” I said, greeting Shuichi. Shuichi smiled waving at me, I walked away to get my lunch and came back.  
“So, what did you do this weekend?” I ask Shuichi.  
“I went to the movies over the week end.” Shuichi said.  
“Really, so did I. what movie did you watch?” I asked.  
“It was that new mystery movie.”   
“I saw that one too but kaede and I didn’t watch it till the end.”  
“Why?” Shuichi asked, looking concerned.   
“Kaede and I were sitting in the back row with a couple that kept making out and moaning the entire movie. Luckily Kaede didn’t hear them but I sure did, half way through the movie I saw so close to leaving. Once one of their phones went off I just couldn’t take it anymore and left.” I said ranting a little since I really couldn’t tell this to anyone else. I looked back at Shuichi to see that he was blushing, but why?   
“Oh, Shuichi what are you turning all red for? Are you remembering what happened at the movies.” Kokichi said jumping onto Shuichi’s back grinning. I wanted to see if my conclusion was correct, so I called Shuichi’s phone. The ringtone went off, Shuichi grabbed his phone trying to turn it off, but it was too late. Shuichi looked at me with pleading eyes, Kokichi had the biggest smirk I have ever seen.   
“I think I’m going to eat over there today.” I said, grabbing my food. Shuichi tried to stop me but when kokichi started playing with that one strand of hair that always sticks up Shuichi looked down. I could feel that Shuichi just felt defeated and Kokichi was on top of that world. I got up and went to find a new place to sit as I was looking I saw Maki and Kaito.   
“Hey there Rantaro!” Kaito said waving at me, Maki just nods her head.  
“Hey guys what’s up?” I ask.  
“What are you doing sitting over here? Aren’t you normally sitting with Shuichi.” Maki said.  
“Yea, but something happened.” I said.  
“What happened?” Kaito asked.  
“Let’s just say that Shuichi and Kokichi are talking.” I say looking at where Shuichi and Kokichi are sitting, Shuichi is still bright red and Kokichi is still messing with Shuichi’s hair.   
“Well it’s nice talking to you so I don’t really mind.” Kaito said.  
“Don’t you have to study for a test next class?” Maki said, Kaito starts flipping through a stack papers.  
“But that’s why your helping me Makiroll.” Kaito said grinning.  
“Only cause you wouldn’t leave me alone.” Maki said while playing with her hair.   
“I know that I can trust you.” Kaito said in a happy tone, surprising me and Maki. Maki then got quiet and looked down blushing. In that one moment I could feel the atmosphere change, this might be what Kaito was talking about when Kaede and I were together.   
Lunch ended and Kaito had to go the opposite way, so Maki and I walk to our classes together.  
“So, do you like Kaito?” I ask, feeling a dark presence beside me.  
“Do you want to die?” Maki asked glaring at me.  
“You did the same thing to me.” I said trying to come up with an excuse.  
“It doesn’t concern you.” Maki said picking up her pace. I took that as a yes and headed down a different hall to head to class.  
When school was over Shuichi and I are talking in the halls about what has been happening in class.  
“Hey Shuichi!” Kokichi yelled running towards us, Shuichi darts down the hall like he caught on fire. I look over to Kokichi who is now beside me mumbling something and glaring at me like it was my fault. He then storms off leaving me confused and wondering what happened between them.  
For the next few days anytime that Shuichi see kokichi he runs the other way or hides. I don’t ask knowing that Shuichi will tell me if he needs to but for some reason Shuichi and Kaede have been getting closer. Now I don’t really mind but I have no idea how they got so close but its nice having the two most important people to me (other than family) getting along. How just the three of us will be walking in the park when class is done, it is nice with everything being so peaceful.  
There is only one thing that I’m worrying about, how should I ask out Kaede? I mean we have done a lot of things together, but I totally screwed up the order of how things were supposed to be done. Which is why I am with Shuichi asking what would be the best way to do this.  
“So how should I ask her out?” I ask.   
“Hmmm….is she doing anything today?” Shuichi asked  
“No, she should be free today.” I said  
“Then ask her after school, if you do when she has free time then you might be able to talk it out after.” Shuichi said, I nodded agreeing.   
“Then everything should be fi-“ Shuichi stopped mid-sentence and froze, Kokichi was standing in front of us with a smirk and then walked away. I could feel Shuichi releasing the tense that he was holding in. The bell went off and we both went to class.   
I was thinking about Kaede all day, thinking of how I should ask her, where it should be, when I should do it. I mentality prepared myself for anything.  
School was done, and I was heading for the school entrance when a random girl stopped me.  
“H-H-Hi.”   
“Hi.” I said feeling a little uneasy.  
“Umm…do you think that we could talk in private?”   
“Sure…” I said wondering what this girl could want from me. We talked to an empty hallway, the whole time I hear someone giggling but I ignore it.  
“W-W-WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!!!” the girl yelled out. I stand there in shock, I mean what do you say to something like that.  
“I’m sorry but I-“ I am stopped midsentence by a gasp, when I turned to see who it was Kaede standing at the end of the hallway with a look of disbelief. I could see her eyes tearing up, her lips were quivering while her hand was reaching up to cover her mouth. I never intended for things to turn out like this, none of this was supposed to happen. Kaede ran down the hall dropping what she had in her hand, I ran after her grabbing what she dropped. I tried to keep up with her but she as running down wildly down random halls that it was hard to keep track of her.   
I have now completely lost her, I don’t know where she would be hiding. I get so frustrated that I tighten my fist feeling the paper in the hands crinkle. I look at the paper that Kaede had.   
‘I want to show you something that I’ve been meaning too tell you about for a while. Go to the math hall when school is over. -Rantaro’   
I am livid, someone set this up, someone wanted this to happen. I am sprinting down the halls looking anywhere that Kaede might be, when I reach one of the stairs I see Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito huddled together. I go over to see what happened, Kaede is sitting under the stairs crying. Maki sees me coming over and about to grab my shirt and ring my neck but Kaito stops her.  
“What happened?” Shuichi asked, I give him the note.  
“It looks like someone wanted to get involved.” I say.  
“Wait what is that?” Kaito asked.  
“It a note that Kaede had, it says that I wrote it, but it wasn’t me.” I say looking at Kaede who is just looking at the ground, I could see puddles of tears. I walk over to Kaede and kneel in front of her.  
“Kaede, I didn’t write that letter and I don’t know who that girl was but none of then matter to me. I want you and only you.” I said sounding as sappy as I could, with everything that has just happened I just want her to believe in me. Kaede looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks, her hair had been tousled. She still looked beautiful, but I was just heart breaking to see her like this.  
“I can’t stand when everything turns so lovey-dovey.” Kokichi said walking up to the group. Maki runs up to Kokichi and grabs him by the front of his shirt and lifts him off the ground. Kaito wasn’t quick enough to catch her this time but I also think that he kinda wanted kokichi to get some payback as well.   
“Maki, wait.” Shuichi said, Maki stopped and threw Kokichi.  
“Owww, couldn’t you be more gentle.” Kokichi said rubbing his butt from falling on it. The look Maki gave must have stopped Kokichi because he stopped making any comments.  
“Kokichi, what is wrong with you!” Shuichi yelled.  
“I had to do what I had to do.” Kokichi said, as if that was a reasonable answer.  
“What?!” Shuichi said.  
“Fine I cut to the chase, Shuichi you have been avoiding me.” Kokichi said.  
“W-well…I might have but why did you need to bring everyone into it.” Shuichi said.  
“Shuichi, this was the only way that I was going to be able to talk to you and I wanted to get back at Rantaro.” Kokichi said.   
“Wait, what do you mean get back at me?” I asked.  
“Well, you are the reason that Shuichi started avoiding me.” Kokichi said, I couldn’t disagree but it’s not like I knew that would happen.   
“I didn’t mean to avoid you, I just didn’t know how to react.” Shuichi said looking down.  
“I know but when you literally run away from me I can’t fix anything.” Kokichi said shaking his head, while Shuichi just kept his head down. I looked over to Kaede who just looked shocked.  
“T-then who was t-that g-girl?” Kaede asked in a broken voice that brought everyone back to her.   
“It was just some random girl that would stair at Rantaro.” Kokichi said, creeping me out a little.  
“Before she agreed to do this I told her she wouldn’t end up with Rantaro, but she said it was fine.” Kokichi said, Kaede just looked down at the ground. I just couldn’t take it anymore I grabbed her and held her, she tensed up and first but then relaxed. We stayed like that for a while and Maki, Kaito, Kokichi, and Shuichi started talking. It then turned into them scolding Kokichi, Maki tried to grab Kokichi again but Kaito stopped her again. Kaito just kept holding her hands so she wouldn’t try grabbing Kokichi, at first, she kept pulling but she then promised that she would stop trying to straggle Kokichi. It as cute seeing Maki blush while holding Kaito’s hand.   
Kokichi was hiding behind Shuichi but when Maki promised that she would stop trying to strangle him, Kokichi was hugging Shuichi back. Shuichi was blushing, but he was accepting it a lot better, until Kokichi’s hand went down his pants.   
“WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!” Shuichi yelled pulling Kokichi’s hand and hold it, so he wouldn’t do anything else with it. As all of this was going on Kaede was falling asleep, she curled onto my lap and feel asleep. Once I started to feel sleepy myself I left Kaede up.  
“Alright guys I’m going to take Kaede home.” I say, carrying her bridal style.  
“Make sure you don’t try to do anything else with her.” Kokichi said which pissed Maki off and Kaito had to hold her back again and Kokichi went behind Shuichi. I shake my head walking home, when we got to the park Kaede started waking up. She sees me holding her and she jumps out of my arms.   
“How does this keep happening?” Kaede asked, sitting at one of the benches nearby.  
“It just seems right at the time but how are you feeling?” I ask.  
“I feel…. fine I think.” Kaede said unsure.  
“Are you sure?” I ask.  
“No. I don’t know what to think, I mean when I saw you with that girl I didn’t know what was going on. The whole time I was panicking, thinking that you were going to go with her.” Kaede said  
“Why would you think that I would go with her?” I ask.  
“Well, we never said that we were dating so you could have gone with someone else at the time. That was all I was thinking, I just kept thinking that you were going to go with her and leave me. I ran from you so that you wouldn’t tell them that you were going to go with her.” Kaede explained.  
“I would never do that to you.” I said sitting next to her.  
“What makes this funny is that I wanted to ask you out today, but that didn’t work out that way it was supposed to.” I said looking at Kaede, who is looking at the sky. The sky was a beautiful pink color that was changing to purple. I pull Kaede away from the sky and kissed her.  
“Will you go out with me?” I ask, Kaede kissed.  
“Do you think with everything that we have been thought I would say no.”   
“I just wanted to make sure.” I said, standing up and holding my hand out for Kaede. She took it and we held hands as we walked. When we got to Kaede house I kissed her one last time.  
“Do you want to come in?” Kaede asked me.  
“Wait you want me to come in?” I asked.  
“I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t.” Kaede said, I walk in the living room which had a classic Victorian feel. It of course had a piano in it.   
“Come up stairs.” Kaede said, leading the way. We went down the hall to first down on the left and we were in a bedroom.   
“Before you think anything I just wanted to pay you back for letting me into your room.” Kaede said trying to defend herself.   
“If you say so.” I said.  
“Geeez.”   
Kaede sat on the bed while I sat down on the floor because there was no where else to sit.   
“You know you don’t have to sit on the floor, you can sit on the bed.” Kaede said while patting the spot next to her. Does this girl know she is setting herself up?  
I sit next to her on the bed just looking at her room seeing all the musical fliers on the walls and concerts tickets on her desk. I just taking her whole room in until I feel her hand on top of mine. I look at her hooded eyes and could tell that she planned this from the start. SHE KNEW WHAT SHE WAS DOING.   
“Yes Kaede.” I say, she says nothing but just stairs at me with those eyes and I am losing my mind just looking at her. With everything that happened today I just want to hold her, let her know that I won’t leave her. So, I do just that, I grab her, and we stay like that for a while but after a bit I feel something on my neck.   
“Kaede, are you biting my neck?” I ask, she didn’t respond but the more she did it I noticed that she was biting and kissing. I gave in and pinned her to the bed.  
“You are doing this on purpose.” I said.  
“It doesn’t help that we always get stopped.” Kaede said, So I wasn’t the only one who thought that.   
“So, you want me to continue?” I ask, teasing her.  
“Maybe.” Kaede said blushing, and with that answer I went to work finishing what I started. I start kissing Kaede while my hands roamed, I began to kiss her jaw and neck. Kaede was covering her chest, I grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. I took off her shirt and pinned her back up, I continued to go further down. I reached her nipple and message her one breast with my free hand and sucked on her other.   
“Ahhh~”   
Hearing her moan was always an adrenaline rush, I wanted more. After a few minutes of playing with breast I let got of her wrists was started to kiss my way down her stomach to the hem of her skirt. Kaede gasped when I pulled her skirt off, I kissed her inner thigh.  
“Are you sure you want to do it?” I ask, wanting to make sure that she wants this.  
“Yes.” Kaede says closing her eyes. I pull off her underwear and slowly tease her entrance, I hear her gasp and sudden sensation. I slowly slide my finger in, I can hear her holding her breath, I start to kiss her hoping that it might help. Kaede began to relax and it was getting easier to move my finger, I put a second one in hoping that it would be too bad. Kaede just kept kissing me, she was running her hands though my hair.   
“R-Rantaro...mo-more.”   
I completely lost my mind, I went for my wallet for a condom which I thought I would never use.   
“Are you sure?” I ask one last time, she shakes her head at me and kisses me. I line myself up with Kaede entrance and slowly push my way in. I could tell that Kaede was in pain, I tried to pull out.   
“D-don’t pull out, k-keep going.” Kaede said almost crying, so I kept going. It was tight, so when I was fully in I just waited for her to adjust to my size. When her breathing calmed down I did a shallow trust.  
“Ahhh~”   
It seemed that Kaede was now feeling the pleasure, I quicken my pace. Kaede was now clawing my back which had stirred me up, I kiss her while I am doing this. Kaede only pulls away to moan, I feel Kaede tightening up which is pushing me to my climax. I look down at Kaede and see her desire driven face and I cum.   
Once I came we just laid on the bed and looked into each other eyes, I brushed the hair out of her face. We were in complete bliss, but my phone went off, my dad is texting my where I am.  
“I need to head home.” I said in a hurry as I tried to find my clothes.  
“Be safe.” Kaede said kissing me and she put on a robe walking me to the door.   
“Where are your parents?” I ask wondering why they would be coming home so late.  
“They are on a business trip together.” Kaede said giving me another kiss.  
“Now that make me want to stay.” I said.  
“As do I but your sisters are going to mad if your gone for too long.” Kaede said which is true so I went home. I finally asked out Kaede, everything felt right.


End file.
